My Love Just for You
by Mizuki Ryana
Summary: Sakura seorang vampire berdarah murni jatuh cinta pada Sasuke yang seorang manusia biasa. Perjuangan cinta Sakura untuk bersama dengan pemuda yang dia cintai mengalami banyak pertentangan./"Sasuke…."/"Siapa kau?"/"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Padanya HAHHH!"/"aku memilih melihatnya dari jauh…."/Vampfic/SasuSaku/RnR Please/CHAP 4/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura **

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

_Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh…_

_Tak tersentuh dan terjangkau_

_Dia begitu istimewa dan begiti berharga,_

_Dirinya begitu tenang seperti air yang mengalir…_

_Begitu menyatu seperti angin dengan udara yang berhembus,_

_Aku selalu mendengarnya… setiap detak, hembusan nafas, bahkan darahnya yang selalu mengalir dalam tubuhnya…_

_Menjadi sebuah shimphony yang dapat menggetarkan hati…_

_Akankah kau menoleh dan tersenyum manis padaku?_

_Akankah kau mampu untuk terus bersinar terang diantara mereka yang bercahaya?_

_Dan apakah takdir akan memihak kepadaku?_

_Aku tahu kita berbeda, tapi perbedaan itulah yang membuatmu berharga,_

_Biarlah takdirku melenceng dari jalur kebenaran,_

_Biarlah hidupku ini seperti sebuah bayang-bayang…_

_Aku rela asalkan aku selalu bisa menatapmu dengan perasaan,_

_Aku rela asalkan aku masih berdiri dengan penuh cinta dan kenangan…_

Angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan tiap dedaunan yang jatuh dan mengering. Harum dedaunan dan bunga-bunga kering jelas tercium. Dibawah guyuran kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur, terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda panjangnya yang berkibar. Ujung rambut gadis itu terjatuh dengan halus menyentuh punggungnya. Bola mata sewarna batu emerald menatap takjub guguran bunga sakura yang memenuhi jalan. Tangan lentiknya terulur menangkap sebuah kelopak sakura. tersenyum tipis, gadis itu lalu menerbangkan kembali kelopak bunga sakura yang ia tangkap. Tubuh langsingnya yang memakai sebuah gaun selutut berwarna putih tanpa lengan ditutupi dengan sebuah blazer berwarna coklat memutar-mutar layaknya anak kecil. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini, musim gugur merupakan musim yang sangat indah baginya. Dapat melihat guyuran bunga sakura benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Gadis itu akan ikut menari bersama kelopak sakura yang terbawa angin dan jatuh menimpanya. Hanya itu lah yang mampu membuat gadis cantik itu menampakkan senyum manisnya walaupun sangat tipis.

Tiba-tiba gerak tubuhnya berhenti dan diam mematung. Mata sewarna batu emerald miliknya tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepala merah jambunya menatap pohon sakura yang menjulang. Menghela nafas seolah putus asa, gadis itu kembali memandang sebuah objek yang membuatnya terhenti dari kegiatan rutinnya setiap musim gugur tiba. Netranya kembali menatap sendu seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang lain yang tak jauh darinya. Rambut emo pemuda itu bergerak liar mengikuti arah angin. Rambut yang tersisa di kedua sisi wajahnya juga turut menari nakal menggelitik kulit wajahnya yang putih. Mata pemuda itu terpejam menyembunyikan sepasang onyxnya yang sekelam malam. Hidung mancungnya, garis wajahnya, bibir tipisnya, hingga cara dia menghembuskan nafas, semuanya terekam dengan jelas oleh gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang bernama Senju Sakura. Dia –Sakura masih terus menatap dalam diam sosok yang sudah 2 musim gugur ini selalu ia perhatikan. Sosok pemuda tampan berperawakan tegap dan gagah. Pemuda dari klan Uchiha yang selalu datang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura setiap sorenya. Pemuda yang telah mencuri seluruh perhatian dari gadis cantik bernama Senju Sakura ini. Tapi sekalipun Sakura tertarik dengan pemuda itu, dia tak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa. Saling memandang pun sepertinya hanya dirinya saja yang memandang pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sendiri? Tidak. Pernah sekali Sakura mencoba menyapanya tapi hasilnya nihil. Pemuda itu hanya memandang lurus kedepan dan terus melangkah menghiraukan sapaan dari Sakura. Alhasil, Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Usahanya untuk berbicara dengan pemuda yang ia sukai gagal. Dan sejak saat itu, ia –Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan memandang pemuda yang ia sukai dari kejauhan.

'Drrrttttt Drrrtttt Drrrtttt'

Getaran ponsel yang ada didalam tas kecil yang dibawanya menyadarkan Sakura dari sekilas flashback yang dia ingat. Tangan lentiknya lalu masuk kedalam tas selempangnya dan meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Dengan menyentuh tombol hijau, Sakura lalu mendekatkan smartphone miliknya kearah telinga.

"Moshi-moshi Yamato-jiisan…ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada orang yang tengah menelponnyaa.

"Souka…ha'I ha'I wakatta sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Ya…jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja.."

Mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Sakura segera memasukkan kembali smartphone berwarna putih miliknya kedalam tas. Menghela nafas pendek, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali melihat pemuda yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Pemuda itu masih dalam posisi yang sama. Diam tak bergerak dengan sebelah kaki terangkat untuk menjadi sandaran lengannya. Matanya senantiasa terpejam. Hembusan nafasnya teratur. Aroma mint yang terbawa angin jelas tercium oleh Sakura. Aroma pemuda itu benar-benar sangat membuatnya nyaman. Pergerakan kecil dari jemari pemuda itu tak luput Sakura perhatikan. Emerald miliknya seolah rakus akan segala apa yang ada pada pemuda itu. Raut wajah Sakura berubah tatkala pemuda yang sedari tadi terpejam, akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan sepasang obsidian yang kelam namun sarat akan emosi. Melihat pemuda itu beranjak berdiri, Sakura dengan cepat menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon Sakura. pemuda itu berjalan tenang dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Mantel hitam yang pemuda itu kenakan berkibar lembut terkena angin. Raut wajah pemuda itu tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun hanya datar dan dingin. Melihat pemuda itu yang berjalan kearahnya, Sakura semakin menyembunyikan dirinya. hembusan nafas lega keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sakura kala melihat pemuda itu telah melewati pohon tempat ia bersembunyi. Melihat punggung tegap pemuda itu dari belakang sembari besandar pada pohon, Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya yang ia satukan tepat di depan dadanya. Pandangannya tiba-tiba terhalang sesuatu. Perlahan, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya dan membasahi pipi mulusnya hingga jatuh menetes. Mata emeraldnya kini sudah sepenuhnya diselimuti kabut air mata. Entah kenapa ia selalu meneteskan air matanya ketika pemuda itu pergi. Ia sungguh tak paham mengapa dengan perasaan absurd yang kerap kali mengganggunya. Perasaan cinta ia tahu itu. Tapi yang ia rasakan sedikit berbeda dari cinta. Perasaan yang lebih mendalam dari sekedar cinta. Perasaan yang lebih besar dari sekedar membutuhkan. Ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu sudah menjadi candu baginya. Sehari tak melihat pemuda itu, ia akan merasa sakit seolah tak mendapat tenaga. Tak usah bertegur sapa, tak usah berbicara, dan tak usah saling tatap. Hanya dirinya saja yang menatap, itu sudah sangat cukup baginya.

"Sasuke…."

**-SakuraXSasuke-**

Sebuah Manshion mewah berdiri megah diantara rimbunnya pepohonan. Gerbang tinggi menjulang yang terukir symbol-symbol khusus terlihat becahaya di terpa sinar bulan. Manshion mewah dengan penerangan yang temaram seolah terlihat misterius. Tak ada aktivitas yang berarti. Manshion itu sepi dengan segala kemewahannya. Lolongan serigala terdengar seiring melangkahnya sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut highils hitam setinggi 12 cm.

'Tak Tak Tak'

Suara hentakkan dari ujung highils yang beradu dengan lantai marmer jelas terdengar. Gaun hitam panjang sosok yang tengah melangkah diantara lorong yang gelap terjuntai menyentuh lantai. Penerangan dengan obor yang tertempel rapi di sepanjang lorong tak membuat sosok itu terganggu dengan penglihatannya. Mata merah kecoklatannya terlihat bersinar merah. Rambut pirangnya yang sepanjang paha tergerai dengan indah. Bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick merah terkatup dengan angkuh. Wajah cantik sosok itu terangkat angkuh menandakan kekuasaan tinggi yang ia miliki.

"Dimana anak sialan itu Nagato…?"

Suara bagaikan lonceng mengalun dengan indah namun tajam. Seiring dengan hilangnya gema suara, muncul sosok pemuda berambut merah tua dari balik tembok. Pemuda itu lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Dia ada di kawasan para manusia, Tsunade-sama…"

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil Tsunade-sama oleh Nagato menggeram tertahan. Perlahan, dia membuka mulutnya dan muncullah sepasang gigi taring yang tajam. Mata coklat madunya berubah menjadi merah seutuhnya.

"Grrrmmm…apa yang dilakukan anak sialan itu disana heh?"

"Karena seorang manusia yang mulia….Oujo-sama selalu pergi keluar untuk melihat seorang manusia…dan dia pasti akan segera tiba disini," adu Nagato dengan kepala menunduk. Sekali lagi, Tsunade menggeram marah.

"Ck, hanya karena manusia rendahan itu dia berani menentangku heh? Nagato…" panggil Tsunade dengan suara yang tertahan.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama…" mendengar sahutan dari hamba setianya, seringai kejam terukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Bawa anak sialan itu kehadapanku, dan beri pelajaran untuk manusia yang sudah membuatnya tertarik…"

"Ha'I, akan hamba laksanakan perintah anda Tsunade-sama…." Jawab Nagato dengan patuh. Setelahnya, Nagato kembali menghilang menembus tembok. Seringai seram Tsunade meluntur digantikan dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Bola mata merahnya masih bersinar diantara penerangan yang remang-remang. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuh Tsunade perlahan menghilang dengan summon kelelawar-kelelawar kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin terasa sangat dingin. Suara-suara hewan malam mewarnai pergantian hari. Matahari yang terang tergantikan dengan cahaya purnama yang indah. Kesunyian jelas sangat terasa di sebuah manshion mewah yang terletak di tengah hutan. Hawa dingin dan gelap yang berpusat pada sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu coklat mengkilap sangat terasa menyesakkan. Disana, disebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon telah duduk seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang panjang. Tubuh sintalnya ia senderkan pada senderan sofa yang terasa empuk. Kedua kakinya saling bertumpu. Tangan kiri wanita itu berada diatas tangan sofa, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gelas anggur yang berisi cairan merah kental. Mata coklat madunya menatap santai namun tajam kepada sosok berambut merahmuda yang tengah beridiri dihadapannya. Wanita dewasa cantik yang diketahui bernama Tsunade menenggak cairan merah kental yang sedari tadi hanya ia mainkan di gelas. Cairan merah yang menempel dibibirnya ia jilat dengan gerakan sensual. Sinar bulan menembus jendela besar yang dibiarkan tak tertutup yang tepat mengarah pada Tsunade. Kulit putih mulusnya terlihat bersinar seperti Kristal terkena cahaya bulan. Tangan lentiknya lalu meletakkan gelas berisi cairan merah yang telah ia tenggak hingga tandas di atas meja kecil disamping sofa. Segala gerakan yang ia buat, tak sekalipun Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sebatas paha. Sepasang mata coklat madunya menatap nyalang batu emerald yang cantik. Membuat tatapan kedua wanita berdarah sama itu seolah berperang dalam tatapan dingin yang suram. Hawa permusuhan jelas terlihat mewarnai pertemuan kedua sosok yang mempesona itu.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu hm, Senju Sakura?" tanya Tsunade kepada Sakura yang masih diam.

"Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun Senju Tsunade-sama…"jawab Sakura dengan penekanan di kata 'Senju Tsunade-sama'.

"Hmm, benarkah? Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berbohong? Apa manusia rendahan itu hn?" tanya Tsunade lagi dengan nada mengejek. Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal mendengar penuturan dari Tsunade.

"Atas dasar apa anda menyebut manusia sebagai makhluk rendahan Tsunade-sama?"

"Tentu saja. Dari dulu sampai sekarang pun bangsa Vampire lebih tinggi derajatnya dari bangsa manusia…"jawab Tsunade dengan sebuah dengusan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Anda salah…"

"…." Mendengar bantahan Sakura, Tsunade hanya diam dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, vampire dan manusia adalah sama. Sama-sama tinggal didunia dan bertahan hidup, sama-sama diciptakan sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan yang memiliki banyak emosi, dan juga sama-sama makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan…"

"Itu juga salah…. Vampire dan manusia berbeda. Vampire itu hidup lebih lama dari manusia. Manusia hanyalah sebagai makanan bagi kaum kita. Vampire adalah raja dan manusia adalah budak. Bukankah itu sudah jelas hm?" ucap Tsunade masih dengan nada yang mengejek. Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi geram.

"Sudah seharusnya seorang putri itu dilayani oleh para kurcaci-kurcacinya…" lanjut Tsunade lagi.

"Berhenti menyebut manusia dengan nada menghina seperti itu Tsunade-sama…!" teriak Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Jangan, jangan kau mengatakan hal itu lagi. Manusia tak serendah yang kau pikirkan !"

"Cih, kenapa kau membela manusia Sakura? Seharusnya kau membela kaummu dan juga menuruti perkataan Kaa-san mu ini…"

"Aku tak sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu..!" tatapan Tsunade menajam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Bola matanya telah berubah menjadi merah darah. Taring runcing khas vampirnya keluar.

'PRANGGG'

Jendela kaca besar yang ada tepat di belakang sofa tempat Tsunade duduk tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping. Cahaya hitam menyelimuti tubuh Tsunade. Dengan secepat kilat, Tsunade telah berdiri 1 langkah didepan Sakura. Pandangan mata emerald milik Sakura berubah menjadi semerah darah. Matanya terus menatap Tsunade tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan hal itu anakku…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke eh? Sepertinya sedikit bermain-main dengannya mungkin bisa menjinakkanmu…bukankah itu menyenangkan?" tubuh Sakura menengang seketika kala mendengar dari Tsunade yang notabennya adalah ibunya. Mata merah milik Sakura berkilat marah.

"Kau ! jangan kau sentuh dia…!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sedari tadi hm? Mungkin sekarang sudah terlambat…" seringai kemenangan tercetak dengan jelas di wajah cantik Tsunade yang sudah berumur 500 tahun. Tangan lentiknya lalu terangkat hendak menyentuh helaian merah muda milik Sakura yang menjuntai namun tangan lain milik Sakura menepis kasar.

"Kau Brengsekk ! aku benar-benar MEMBENCIMU !" ucap Sakura membentak. Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Sakura menghilang berubah menjadi helaian kelopak sakura berwarna hitam yang tertiup angin dan terbang keluar melalui jendela. Wajah Tsunade menunduk sehingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi poni panjangnya. Namun seringai mengerikan senantiasa terpampang di wajahnya. Bahu Tsunade tiba-tiba bergetar. Ledakan tawa dari bibir merahnya memenuhi ruangan yang hanya berisi sebuah meja , sebuah sofa dan sebuah rak buku. Lolongan serigala malam menyahuti perkataan ambigu Tsunade.

"Hahahaha, ya ya, bencilah….bencilah aku seperti itu Anakku…hahahaha"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**-SakuraXSasuke-**

Aaaaaaaa~...minnaaa~...(#prangggg) kenapa saya malah lari dari Secret Ghost dan malah publish cerita baru? uwaaaa, tangan saya gatel pengin ngepost ini fanfic...:3. dan untuk secret ghost masih dalam proses kok..hehe. kehabisan ide buat secret ghost..T.T. dan alhasil, taraaaa~...Fanfic baru dengan tema vampire...hehehe. dan buat yang nunggu secret ghost. doakan saya biar minggu depan bisa updet ne minna...arigatou.

akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura **

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 02**

'SLAP SLAP SLAP'

Sesosok pemuda tinggi tegap yang memakai sweater berwarna hitam yang lengannya digulung dengan dalaman kaos berwarna abu-abu polos berjalan dengan tenang. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya, sementara tangan kirinya terlihat menenteng sekantong penuh belanjaan. Kentara sekali bahwa pemuda itu baru saja berbelanja di supermarket. Rambut biru dongker dengan style emonya bergerak halus mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Onyx pemuda itu menatap lurus jalanan. Wajah tampannya tetap kaku tanpa ekspresi. Kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu nike berwarna biru tua itu berjalan dengan santai. Pemuda itu lalu berbelok kearah gang sempit yang gelap. Langkah pemuda itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Onyxnya bergulir melirik tajam kesamping.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda tampan itu –Sasuke memecah kesunyian. Suara baritonnya terdengar sedikit memantul.

'PLOK PLOK PLOK'

Suara tepukan tangan seseorang terdengar. Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuh tegapnya. Onyxnya semakin menajam melihat seorang laki-laki muncul dari balik tiang listrik. Laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu berkuncir, dan berkacamata bulat, serta mengenakan mantel hitam panjang berdiri dengan masih memberikan tepuk tangannya.

"Wah wah wah…tak ku sangka manusia rendah sepertimu bisa tahu keberadaanku…" ucap pemuda itu seraya membenarkan kaca mata bulatnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Siapa…kau?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan laki-laki misterius itu.

"Ah ya, baiklah aku Kabuto…dan-"

"Apa maumu?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"….Aku akan memberi peringatan padamu Uchiha Sasuke…" onyx Sasuke membesar. Dia, lelaki misterius yang bernama Kabuto mengetahui namanya? Ini aneh. Setahunya dia tak mengenal Kabuto. Tapi kenapa dia tahu mengenai dirinya? otak genius Sasuke berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Tak usah gunakan otak geniusmu untuk mengetahui siapa aku Uchiha-kun…kau maupun keluargamu tak ada yang mengenalku. Jadi percuma saja…" ujar Kabuto dengan senyum miring.

"Apa maumu hn?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Mauku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi…"

"….."

"Memberimu peringatan…"

"Peri…ngatan?"

'BUGHHH'

Tanpa diduga Sasuke, Kabuto bergerak melesat meninju bagian perutnya. Tubuh Sasuke lalu tersungkur di tanah. Kantong yang berisi bahan makanan yang ia pegang terlempar dari tangannya dan membentur tembok gang. Sasuke mencoba berdiri dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang perutnya. 'sakit' tentu saja itu yang dirasakannya. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Ia belum memakan apapun dari tadi. Dia hanya meminum secangkir kopi pahit tanpa gula. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas.

Bola matanya bergulir menatap barang belanjaannya yang tercecer di tanah. Kotor, rusak. Pupus sudah harapan Sasuke untuk membawa pulang bahan makanan yang sudah ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Dia bekerja dari pagi hingga sore untuk mendapatkan bahan makanan untuk dimasak oleh ibunya. Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemeletuk.

"Kau…apa maumu hah? Uhukk.."

"Mauku….?"

Sasuke kembali membelalak tak percaya. Kabuto secepat kilat sudah berada di hadapannya. Seringai misterius milik Kabuto terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau ini yang ku mau…."

'BUAGGHHH'

Kabuto kembali memukul Sasuke. Kali ini perut bagian atasnya yang menjadi sasaran Kabuto.

'BUAGHHH'

"Akhhh…" Sasuke meringis kesakitan kala Kabuto memukul rahangnya dengan keras. Darah keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke yang robek. Dengan bertumpu pada tembok gang, Sasuke berusha bangkit. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

"Hmmm, baumu cukup enak tapi itu tak berarti karena kau hanyalah manusia rendah yang menyedihkan…hahahaha" tawa Kabuto pecah. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeram marah. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke berusaha berdiri tegak dan berlari menghampiri Kabuto siap dengan tinjunya. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa. Kabuto dengan mudahnya bisa menghindari tinjuan dari Sasuke. Malah sebaliknya, dengan menyeringai senang Kabuto malah berbalik memukul Sasuke. Perut, pipi, kaki, perut lagi. Pukulan bertubi-tubi yang Kabuto berikan sudah sangat membuat Sasuke tak berdaya. Dari dulu Sasuke memang tak pandai berkelahi. Ia hanya menguasai taknik-teknik dasar saja. Ia lebih suka berkelahi dengan berbicara dari pada menggunakan fisik seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

'BRUGHHH'

"Akhhh…" tubuh Sasuke terlempar membentur tiang besi. Darah mengalir dari mulut dan pelipisnya. Bagian bawah mata serta pipinya sudah penuh lebam. Bajunya sudah kotor terkena tanah yang sedikit basah. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya dan hanya terbaring meringkuk sembari memegang perutnya, Kabuto lalu mendekat kearah Sasuke. Kaki berbalut sepatu boot hitam miliknya menginjak perut Sasuke.

"Akhh, khhh…ke-kenap-pahh..khh"

"Apa? Kau berbicara apa Uchiha-kun? Aku tak mendengarmu…" ucap Kabuto seraya membungkukkan badannya dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Ke-kanappa kk-kau me-melakukanhh ini pad-padaku hahh…khhh" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Hm, kenapa? Kalau saja dari awal kau tidak menarik perhatian Oujo-sama, kau mungkin tak akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Kami sama sekali tak membutuhkan manusia rendahan sepertimu…" ucap kabuto seraya melepaskan dengan kasar kerah baju Sasuke. Akibatnya, kepala bagian belakang Sasuke terbentur tanah dengan keras. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Sasuke masih bisa melihat Kabuto yang berdiri menjulang di samping tubuhnya. Kilatan kejam terlihat di mata lelaki berkaca mata bulat itu.

"Aku akan menghabisimu sekarang. Tsunade-sama pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kematian manusia rendahan tak tahu diri sepertimu…"

Sebelum kesadaran Sasuke menghilang, sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara seseorang. Sosok orang itu tak begitu terlihat jelas di matanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah Kabuto !"

Kabuto terkejut melihat siapa yang datang dari ujung gang ketika dia akan memberi pukulan terakhir kepada Sasuke. Rambut merah muda sosok yang membuatnya terkejut melambai indah tertiup angin malam. Mata merah darahnya bersinar dikegelapan. Gigi taring sosok itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. Seketika, tubuh Kabuto bergetar takut.

"Sa-Sakura-sama…"

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Padanya HAHHH?!" teriak Sakura dengan lantangnya. Tanpa diduga Kabuto, Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya dengan mata merahnya serta kuku jarinya yang memanjang.

'CRASHHHHH'

"AKKKKHHHHHH….." teriakan Kabuto memenuhi sudut gang. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari luka sobekan memanjang di dada sampai perut bawahnya. Tubuh Kabuto tersungkur dan menyandar pada tembok gang.

"Ap-apa yang anda lakukan Sakura-sama?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja memberimu pelajaran…" jawab Sakura masih dengan menatap tajam Kabuto. Kuku-kukunya yang semula memanjang kini telah kembali seperti semula. Namun tidak dengan taring dan matanya.

"Kau sudah melukainya Kabuto…aku benar-benar marah…!" geram Sakura lagi.

"Akhhh…." Tiba-tiba muncul sulur-sulur tanaman berwarna hitam yang melilit erat tubuh Kabuto.

"Aku. Marah. Padamu. Kabuto…" geram Sakura dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Dia lalu menggerakan tangannya seperti gerakan meremas diudara, Tiba-tiba sulur-sulur yang menjerat Kabuto menjadi semakin banyak dan semakin melilit tubuh Kabuto dengan erat. Sulur-sulur itu melilit seluruh tubuh Kabuto tanpa terkecuali. Tangan Kabuto yang sedikit bebas berusa keras untuk melepaskan sulur-sulur itu.

"Mati…"

"AKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH…." Teriakan keras dari Kabuto mengakhiri hidup laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu. Tubuhnya hancur tak bersisa. Hanya sulur-sulur berwarna hitam yang tadi melilitnya yang masih tersisa melambai-lambai seolah menikmati darah yang meresap kedalam sulur. Setelah darah Kabuto seluruhnya terhisap sulur, perlahan sulur-sulur hitam milik Sakura menghilang dengan masuk kedalam tanah kembali. Taring dan mata Sakura kembali normal. Dengan segera, Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Sakura lalu bersimpuh dan meletakkan kepala Sasuke dipangkuannya.

"Sasuke-kun…hei, sadarlah Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura dengan nada panik. Sakura lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada Sasuke. Sinar hijau memancar dari telapak tangan Sakura dan melingkupi tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti semua luka lebam di wajah Sasuke menghilang dan kembali normal.

"Sasuke-kun…."

Panggilan halus dari Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Onyx kelam miliknya mulai menampakkan sinar malamnya kembali. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pandangan Sasuke lalu menangkap wajah cantik dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi pucatnya. Onyx dan emerald bertemu. Hitam dan hijau saling memandang. Bayangan wajah mereka terpantul dengan jelas di masing-masing netra milik mereka. Sasuke masih menatap dalam Sakura. Emerald milik Sakura entah kenapa membuat Sasuke terperangkap lebih dalam. Senang, Sedih, Rindu dan kecewa bisa Sasuke lihat dari mata indah milik gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk memangku kepalanya. Tersadar dari keadaannya saat ini, Sasuke lalu mencoba untuk bangun dan terduduk.

"Apa yang terjadi…?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia bisa duduk dengan benar. Dengan gelagapan, Sakura lalu menjawab,"Uhmmm, ett-ettooo…"

"….."

"Uhh, kk-kau..kk-kau…" ucap Sakura semakin terbata. Semburat merah jelas terlihat di pipi pucatnya.

"Nani?"

"Uhh, kautadipingsandanakumenemukanmudisinisendiriannnnnn…!" jelas Sakura dengan ucapan tanpa jeda. Sasuke yang melihatnya malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. Sakura yang menyadari perkataannya sendiri malah membungkam kedua mulutnya dan menundukkan kepala merah mudanya tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Pppfffttttt….hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali…"

'DEGGG'

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Dengan cepat, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang kini malah tertawa dengan mata menyipit. Tawa itu..ekspresi itu… apa yang ada di hadapan Sakura sekarang benar-benar sangat mempesona. Sakura bahkan tak mampu untuk berkedip barang sekali saja. Dia merasa sesak seolah kehabisan oksigen.

"Ahhhaha, gomen, gomen…arigatou…" senyum tulus Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya Sakura lihat. Sakura masih diam sembari memperhatikan Sasuke.

'dia…'

"Hei…nona.."

'wajah itu…'

"Oi, nona…kau mendengarku?"

'tampan….'

"Heii, daijoubu desu ka?"

'DEGGG'

Pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar. Semburat merah semakin terlihat di pipi pucatnya.

"Ahh, iie…da-daijoubu…" ucap Sakura dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyilang.

"Lalu, dimana pria yang tadi…?" tanya Sasuke sembari mencoba berdiri. Setelah dapat berdiri dengan sempurna, Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya guna membantu Sakura berdiri. Dengan malu-malu, Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Ummm, etoo…aku tidak tahu, saat aku menemukanmu aku tak melihat siapa pun…" jelas Sakura berbohong. Tentu saja dia berbohong. Mana mungkin dia akan menjawab kalau laki-laki itu telah mati ia bunuh. Bisa-bisa Sasuke curiga padanya.

"Souka…" Sasuke lalu berjalan sekitar 5 langkah dan membungkuk mengambil belanjaannya yang rusak tercecer. Sasuke lalu memungutnya satu persatu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kantong keresek putih.

"Belanjaanmu…"

"Hmm…daijoubu, aku bisa membelinya lagi…"-kalau uangku masih ada. Tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. dia tak ingin dikasihani oleh orang lain terlebih itu adalah seorang gadis. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki memang sangat tinggi. Sasuke lalu melangkah kembali melewati gang sempit tempat ia tak sadarkan diri. Melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi, Sakura lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusul Sasuke. Jarang-jarang ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Jadi ia akan memanfaatkan momen ini untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Hei, tunggu Sasuke-kun…!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Bukan karena seruan Sakura melainkan nama panggilan yang Sakura sebutkan. Setelah Sakura berada di sampingnya, tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi tajam. Onyx kelamnya menatap lurus emerald yang terpampang indah di hadapannya.

"Kau…"

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi.

'GLEKK'

Sakura lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya kasar. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Sakura benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelepasan menyebut nama Sasuke. Kini ia harus mencari alasan agar Sasuke tak mencurigainya yang macam-macam.

"Ummm, ett-etto…ak-aku, bukankah kau bekerja di Coffee Café? aku sering berkunjung ke sana dan Aku pernah mendengar pelayan lain memanggilmu Sasuke….iya seperti itu. Aku pernah mendengarnya…ya mendengarnya…" jelas Sakura diiringi dengan senyum kakunya. Sasuke tak menjawab. Pandangan tajamnya malah terasa semakin tajam menusuk. Merasa tak enak, Sakura lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya lagi kenapa ia tak memiliki keberanian apapun jika bersama Sasuke. Namun detik berikutnya perlakuan dari Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura merasa sesak. Usapan kecil yang Sasuke lakukan di pucuk kepalanya ternyata berdampak fatal bagi jantung dan hatinya. Walaupun ia seorang vampire tapi ia masih mempunyai perasaan layaknya seorang manusia biasa. Darahnya berdesir hebat , hatinya bisa merasakan perasaan cinta, ia pun juga bernafas walaupun hanya untuk kamuflasenya saja.

"Sa-suke-kun…"

"Hahaha, kau ini benar-benar lucu ya…" ucap Sasuke lengkap dengan senyum simpulnya. Sasuke lalu menghentikkan usapannya pada kepala Sakura lalu sedikit menunduk guna melihat langsung wajah Sakura. Karena memang Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas lehernya saja.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nona?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Watashi wa Senju Sakura desu…yoroshiku onegai shimasu…" ucap Sakura seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai sopan santun.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Terserah padamu saja…"

"Arigatou, kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura saja ne…" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Melihat senyum menawan itu, dengan reflek Sasuke ikut melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia jadi mudah tersenyum seperti ini pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Padahal kan ia adalah orang yang dingin dan pelit senyum. Apakah ini yang dinamakan 'love at first sight'?. Sungguh konyol.

"Baiklah Sakura, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu... Jaa ne…" Sasuke lalu pergi dengan melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Jaa ne Sasuke-kun~… hati-hati…" teriak Sakura sebelum Sasuke menghilang di belokan gang.

"Arigatou karena sudah melihatku Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura lirih. Lengkungan senyum manisnya tak hilang dari wajahnya yang rupawan. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Sakura lalu berubah menjadi kumpulan kelopak bunga Sakura berwarna hitam dan kemudian terbang mengikuti arus angin malam.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih berjalan dengan santai. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan gadis merah muda bernama Sakura benar-benar membuatnya merasa aneh. Saat ia menatap langsung bola mata emerald milik Sakura, entah kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat. 'Apakah ini cinta?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis segala pikiran absurdnya. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa aku baik-baik saja? Bukankah aku….terluka cukup parah?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

Yoshhh~...saya akhirnya kembali dengan membawa chapter 2,...:D gomen kalo masih ada typo yang berserakan..:v  
>saatnya membalas reviews:<p>

**Hasegawa :** hoho, terimakasih Hasegawa-san...#jadiMalu. Dan pas adegan sakura manggil nama sasuke itu sasukenya udah jauh jalan jauh dari Sakura, jadi Sasuke gak denger...:D. terimakasih sudah meriview^^  
><strong>Luca Marvell :<strong> huwaaaa~, baru nyadar kalo yang aku publish itu yang belum diedit..:D nyadar-nyadar pas baca review kamu...hehehe terimakasih atas koreksinya...:D. kalo soal yang Luca-san tanyakan, bisa dilihat dichapter-chapter selanjutnya...kekeke dan terimakasih sudah meriview^^  
><strong>nabilakumalasari1:<strong> terimakasih Nabila-san atas reviewmu...jadi tambah semangat, kekeke. ini juga udah apdet kok, semoga suka ne^^  
><strong>hanazono yuri :<strong>ini juga udah lanjut kok...semoga suka^^  
>terimakasih buat minna-san yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak baik review, follow, or fav...:D dan saya harap minna-san masih mau membaca dan mereview fanfic saya ini...terimakasih !<p>

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 03**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sudah 5 hari sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke malam itu. Dan selama 5 hari itu, Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Bukan karena Sakura tak menemuinya melainkan ia sama sekali tak melihat Sasuke. Biasanya setiap sore Sasuke selalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Tapi selama 5 hari ia mengunjungi taman, ia sama sekali tak melihat Sasuke. Ia juga mengunjungi café tempat Sasuke bekerja tapi tetap saja tak ada Sasuke disana. Menurut salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di sana, sudah 5 hari Sasuke izin untuk tidak bekerja. Saat Sakura bertanya kenapa Sasuke tidak bekerja, pelayan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura semakin lemas.

"Ahh..apa aku berkunjung kerumahnya saja ya?"

"Ah tidak, dia bisa semakin curiga padaku…uhh, bagaimana ini… Aku benar-benar merindukannya…"

Sakura kini tengah duduk bangku taman tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu sore hari. Taman yang di penuhi pohon sakura dan juga tempat ia selalu menatap Sasuke. Hatinya terasa tercubit kala mengingat betapa pengecutnya ia dulu. Hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dari jauh. Namun, kini ia sudah sedikit merasa lebih baik. Ia sudah maju satu langkah. Tersenyum tipis, Sakura lalu merogoh tas selempangnya mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dengan warna senada. Sakura lalu mengaktifkan smartphonnya. Gambar seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah terpejam menyender pada pohon sakura menjadi wallpapernya. Mengelus layar smartphone miliknya dengan ibu jarinya, pandangan Sakura lalu berubah menjadi sendu.

"Apa takdir akan memihakku Sasuke-_kun_…." Tutur Sakura pada diri sendiri.

'WUSHHH'

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Kelopak bunga sakura yang rapuh terlepas dari tangkainya dan terbang bersama angin. Surai merah muda milik Sakura juga ikut melambai liar. Sakura lalu menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

'DEGGG'

Tubuh Sakura mendadak menegang. Indra penciumannya yang tajam menangkap bau yang sangat dikenalnya. Sakura lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengendus kasar udara.

"Bau ini…"

'PUKK'

Sebuah tepukan di bahu mungilnya membuat Sakura terkejut. Dengan cepat ia langsung berbalik guna melihat siapa oaring yang menegurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini…." Suara baritone memenuhi gendang telinganya. untuk sejenak Sakura terpaku tak berkedip melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Nafasnya seolah tercekat. Ini benar-benar…

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

….seperti mimpi baginya. Sasuke sekarang ada di hadapannya. Ia menyapanya dan terlebih lagi Sasuke juga tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Sakura sangat sangat bahagia bisa melihat Sasuke. Ia ingin melampiaskan kebahagiannya dengan memeluk Sasuke. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia akan dicap gadis murahan jika memeluk seorang laki-laki dengan tiba-tiba di depan umum.

"Jadi…sedang apa kau disini hm?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Uhh, tidak ada…lagi pula setiap sore aku selalu datang kesini…" jawab Sakura tak lupa dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Aku juga sering datang kesini…" pertanyaan Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura merasa kecewa. 'tentu saja kau tak pernah melihatku, kau hanya melihat kedepan Sasuke-kun…'

"Entahlah…" jawab Sakura dengan senyum kecut.

"Nah, karena kita bertemu disini…mau menemaniku duduk di sana?" tanya Sasuke sembari jari telunjuknya teracung menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura besar yang terletak beberapa meter dari danau. Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Namun selanjutnya, anggukan dan senyum lebar Sakura menyambut ajakan dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang Sasuke tunjuk. Semburat merah tipis lagi-lagi singgah di pipi Sakura yang pucat kala netranya melirik wajah rupawan pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Setelah sampai, Sasuke langsung duduk bersandar pada pohon sakura sementara Sakura duduk bersimpuh dengan canggung di sampingnya. Sakura sangat gugup kali ini. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Duduk dekat dengan Sasuke yang notabennya adalah laki-laki yang ia cintai. Sepertinya Sakura sangat berharap waktu dapat berhenti saat itu juga.

"Jadi kau sering kesini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura. Onyx kelamnya menatap lurus air danau yang terlihat bersinar karena terkena cahaya matahari.

"Ya…aku suka sekali dengan bunga sakura. Jadi aku selalu kesini setiap hari. Apalagi saat musim semi. Taman ini akan penuh dengan guguran bunga sakura…dan aku juga bisa menari bersamanya."

"Menari?"

"Umhhh, entah kenapa jika melihat bunga sakura yang terbang dibawa angin aku ingin sekali menari. Yah…walaupun sebenarnya aku hanya melakukan gerakan memutar-mutar saja sih…" jawab Sakura dengan menggaruk sebelah pipinya.

"Kau menyukai musim semi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya…" jawab Sakura dengan antusias. Emerald miliknya berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah, _nani_?"

"Kenapa kau menyukai musim semi?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"Hmmm…saat aku kecil, aku selalu bermain bersama Tou-san saat musim semi. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Kami bersama-sama mengumpulkan kelopak bunga sakura mekar dan berguguran…bagiku, musim semi adalah musim yang sangat indah. Saat melihat satu kelopak bunga sakura terlepas dari tangkainya dan terbang terhembus angin, aku merasa seolah satu bebanku hilang…selain itu, musim semi berisi kenangan-kenangan indah yang aku alami…" jelas Sakura dengan senyum sendunya.

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_? Apa menyukai musim semi juga?"

"…." Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. Ia lalu membuang pandangannya menatap langit yang mulai mengeluarkan semburat jingga.

"Tidak…." Jawaban Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura melongo tak percaya. Pasalnya 2 tahun terakhir ini Sakura selalu melihat Sasuke ada disini. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura seolah menikmati musim semi. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Kenapa…?"

"…." Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke tak urung membuat Sakura merasa bersalah karena bertanya privasinya. Apa lagi melihat tatapan sedih Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen_-"

"Aku kehilangan semuanya saat musim semi…"

"…."

"Harta…teman, _Tou-san_ dan _aniki_. Aku kehilangan mereka disaat yang bersamaan. Saat itu… saat tahun ke 3 aku duduk di bangku SMP, rumahku terbakar. Api sialan itu melahap semua barang-barang yang ada dirumahku. Saat itu hanya ada _Tou-san_ dan _aniki_ Itachi yang sedang sakit. Sedangkan aku sedang ada di _Kyoto_ bersama _Kaa-san_…"

"Kebakaran itu terjadi saat dini hari. Semua pelayan kebetulan sedang cuti tahunan, jadi tak ada siapa pun kecuali _Tou-san_ dan Itachi. Aku rasa mereka sedang tertidur. Jadi mereka baru menyadari ada api saat api itu sudah besar dan mengepung kamar mereka. _Tou-san_ dan Itachi tak bisa keluar dan ikut hangus bersama puing-puing rumah. Saat itu terjadi, aku dan _Kaa-san_ sangat syok. _Kaa-san_ bahkan sampai masuk rumah sakit…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Onyx miliknya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Dan saat itu juga aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna. Kenapa saat kejadian itu aku tidak bersama mereka…aku, aku benar-benar menyesal. Setelah kematian Tou-san dan Itachi, semuanya berubah. Kami sudah tak punya apa-apa. Rumah sudah tak punya, perusahaan milik _Tou-san_ bangkrut karena _Tou-san_ ternyata mempunyai hutang yang besar. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi… tak ada teman yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Sanak-saudara pun mengacuhkan aku dan Kaa-san…" perlahan, cairan bening menetes dari onyx Sasuke. Tapi tatapan Sasuke masih tetap memandang lurus kearah langit. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa tercubit hatinya. Demi Kami-sama, ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke serapuh ini. Saat ini, yang Sakura lihat bukanlah Sasuke yang dingin dan kuat. Yang sekarang Sakura lihat adalah Sasuke yang sedih, kecewa, marah dan kesepian. Ia ingin sekali merengkuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi apa daya, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Sasuke. Ia hanyalah seorang pengagum rahsia saja. Bukanlah teman, sahabat, apalagi kekasih.

"Sejak saat itu…dengan uang yang pas-pasan, aku dan Kaa-san menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil di sudut kota sebagai tempat tinggal. dan karena tak ada biaya, aku terpaksa berhenti dari sekolah. Padahal itu adalah tahun terakhirku di SMP…"

"_Kaa-san_ selalu sakit-sakitan. Aku tak punya biaya lebih untuk membawa Kaa-san ke rumah sakit. Uang hasil kerjaku sebagai pelayan di café hanya cukup untuk makan dan juga membeli obat di apotek. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih saja menyedihkan…" air mata Sasuke mengalir semakin deras. Sasuke lalu menyerah menatap langit dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan kan…aku tak berguna,"

'Cukup...'

"Kenapa aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka…"

'Berhenti…'

"Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri, aku benci…"

'Kumohon…'

"Aku benci diriku sendiri…! aku benci, ben-"

'GREPP'

Tak tahan dengan makian Sasuke terhadap dirinya sendiri, Sakura dengan menguatkan hati lalu merengkuh Sasuke. Rengkuhan hangat Sasuke rasakan. Aroma mawar memenuhi indra penciumannya. Sasuke terkejut. Tentu saja. Sakura kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jenjangnya.

"Jangan…jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri Sasuke-_kun_…ini semua sudah menjadi kehendak Kami-sama. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…"

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bergetar. Pelukan Sakura semakin erat. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke terangkat membalas pelukan erat Sakura. Ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mawar yang menguar manis dari tubuh Sakura. Air mata miliknya masih senantiasa menetes.

"Menangislah Sasuke-_kun_…keluarkan semua kesedihanmu. Dan biarkan aku menjadi sandaranmu…menangislah jika itu mampu membuatmu lebih baik…" perkataan Sakura seolah menjadi mantera bagi Sasuke. Dan detik selanjutnya, Sasuke terisak semakin dalam di pelukan Sakura. Bahu Sasuke bergetar. Isak tangis penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan ada di sana. Sakura tak bisa berbuat lebih. Ia tak bisa mengembalikan keadaan Sasuke seperti semula. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk Sasuke dengan penuh sayang. Membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman dan tenang. Sakura memang mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Sasuke. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke mempunyai masa lalu yang tak mengenakkan.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu Sasuke-_kun_…" bisik Sakura lirih. Entah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak.

Setelah 15 menit menangis di pelukan Sakura, Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Jejak air mata jelas terlihat di pipinya yang putih. Tangan Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya menghapus sisa air mata milik Sasuki.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut. Sasuke manangkap telapak tangan Sakura yang bertengger di pipinya dan menurunkannya dengan pelan.

"Ya, _arigatou_ sudah menemaniku menangis,.." ucap Sasuke tulus dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak khas orang sehabis menangis.

"Tak masalah…bukankah itu gunanya seorang teman? Ah..tentu jika kau menganggapku sebagai teman…hehe"

"Aku rasa kau lebih dari sekedar teman untukku. Walaupun kita baru saja saling mengenal, tapi aku merasa kau sudah seperti sahabatku saja…" tutur Sasuke jujur.

"Hahh…aku pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan tadi…" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan dengusan di akhir kalimatnya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tak masalah…ada kalanya kau harus melepaskan topeng angkuh dan dinginmu sejenak…"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. Ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya. Sakura yang melihat tatapan Sasuke sengaja membuang mukanya kearah air danau yang terlihat berwarna orange karena pantulan sinar matahari yang sudah semakin sore.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa setiap hari aku kemari? Aku selalu duduk di bangku taman tadi, dan kau selalu duduk di bawah pohon ini. Bayanganmu tampak sangat jelas terlihat oleh mataku…"

"Jadi, kau…"

"Ya, setiap sore aku selalu melihatmu duduk sendiri disini. Kau selalu memasang wajah dingin tak bersahabatmu itu…kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan jika kau ingin tahu…" Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar penuturan dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak menyapaku?"

"Kau gila? Dengan wajah menyeramkanmu itu? Kau pasti hanya melewatiku saja dan tidak menghiraukanku…" ucap Sakura dengan mimik wajah berpura-pura cemberut.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan…kau itu tipe orang yang tak mudah bersahabat, tak peduli dengan sekitar, dan juga antisosial…"

"Kenapa kau tahu banyak tentang aku hm? Jadi, kau benar-benar memperhatikanku Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda. Tubuh tegapnya pun ia majukan dan jaraknya menjadi satu jengkal dari wajah Sakura. Hal itu sontak membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Kyaaaaa….Sasuke _no hentaiiiiiiii_…!" teriak Sakura dengan memukul-mukul Sasuke menggunakan tas selempang miliknya.

"Heii…_ittaii_. Aku kan hanya bercanda…"

"Tapi itu tidak lucu Sasuke-_kun_…!" ucap Sakura kesal. Berhenti memukul Sasuke, Sakura malah melipat tangannya kesal dan membuang mukanya sebal. Sasuke yang melihatnya mendengus geli sekali lagi. Entah kenapa perasaan sedihnya yang tadi ia rasakan mendadak hilang menguap begitu saja ketika ia berbicara dan melihat senyum menenangkan milik Sakura.

"Heii, Sakura…aku perhatikan kenapa kulitmu semakin pucat? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ahh…ti-tidak kok. Daijoubu, aku baik-baik saja…" bantah Sakura cepat. Merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban Sakura, Sasuke lalu menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi gelagapan dan dengan cepat menurunkan tangan Sasuke dari dahinya.

"Hn, badanmu dingin. Suhu tubuhmu tidak normal…kau pasti sakit.."

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_…aku sehat dan aku tidak sakit. "

Tak mau memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh, Sasuke mengendikkan bahu cuek lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakang miliknya, tangan kanannya lalu terulur kearah Sakura yang masih diam.

"Hn, yasudah ayo pulang…ini sudah sangat sore…" ajak Sasuke masih dengan tangan yang terulur. Sakura lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Dengan senyum antusias, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama-sama keluar dari area taman. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata hitam mengawasi kegiatan mereka berdua sedari tadi. Sosok laki-laki berambut merah tua dan bermata hitam itu lalu perlahan menghilang dengan membentuk daun-daun kering.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

huwaaaaaa~...akhirnya bisa updet..._ gomenne minna saya telat updetnya. soalnya laptop koma selama hampir 2 minggu dan itu bikin saya uring-uringannnnn..hahh, thanks buat temen saya yang udah benerin, gratis kannn...hahaha :V. maaf jika masih ada typo(s) yang berserakan. terimakasih buat reader yng sudah review, follow, and fave. benar-benar terimakasih...:D

semoga suka dan REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE !


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Sasuke & Sakura_

_Genre : Romace, Fantasy_

_Rate : T_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy with this story_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 04_

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana Nagato?"

"Kabuto ternyata gagal melaksanakan tugasnya Tsunade-_sama_….dan sekarang Sakura-_sama_ dengan manusia itu semakin dekat…"

"Cih…jika Sakura melindungi manusia itu, kau hanya perlu menghilangkan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan manusia itu.."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Dia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya kan?"

"Jadi…"  
>"Hn, bunuh saja ibunya…"<p>

"Ha'I. akan segera dilaksanakan perintah Anda…"

"Hn.."

**-SakuraXSasuke-**

Setelah 5 hari ijin dari tempatnya bekerja, kini Sasuke sudah kembali lagi. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri sembari memegang sebuah buku catatan menu. Tubuh tegapnya kini telah berbalut pakaian ala _buttler _dengan kemeja putih serta rompi berwarna hitam, celana hitam panjang, sepatu cets hitam, dan tak lupa sebuah apron berwarna hitam merekat dengan pas di pinggangnya. Dasi kupu-kupu hitam turut melengkapi penampilan pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha itu.

'Kliningggg'

Suara nyaring pertanda ada pelanggan baru pun berbunyi. Dengan sigap, Sasuke lalu menyambut pelanggan dengan membungkukkan badannya 90°. Poni dikedua sisi wajahnya bergerak lembut mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang…." Ucap Sasuke ramah. Pelanggan yang diketahui seorang gadis itu menghiraukan sambutan Sasuke dan melangkah cuek melewati Sasuke yang masih membungkuk. Sasuke sendiri yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus dalam hati. Dia kemudian berdiri tegak lagi dan berbalik mengekori pelanggan tadi. Dari belakang, Sasuke dapat melihat tubuh ramping berbalut mantel abu-abu dan menggunakan sepatu boot berbulu coklat. Sasuke juga melihat surai merah muda panjang gadis itu yang tergerai sebatas paha. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa mengenal sosok gadis itu. Apa lagi dengan aroma mawar yang menguar saat gadis itu melewatinya tadi. Dan ternyata dugaannya memang benar, _onyx_nya bersibobrok dengan emerald milik Sakura tepat setelah Sakura duduk. Sasuke masih senantiasa memandang manik indah milik Sakura.

"_Ne_, tuan pelayan…apa kau tak mau melayani pelangganmu ini hm?" tanya Sakura sembari menopang dagu tirusnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan sebuah kerlingan menggoda. Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut berdehem sebentar.

"Baiklah nona pelanggan…apa yang ingin Anda pesan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku menu kepada Sakura. Sakura lalu menerimanya dengan senyuman. Jari lentik Sakurai mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku menu itu. Bola matanya ikut bergerak melirik daftar tulisan menu. Ia tahu ini tak perlu dilakukannya. Dia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Ia tidak mengonsumsi makanan manusia kecuali darah. Tentu saja karena dia adalah seorang _vampire._ Ini hanyalah sebagai kamuflasenya saja kepada Sasuke. Dia tak ingin Sasuke menyadarinya. Bukannya tak ingin, tapi setidaknya Sasuke belum menyadarinya tapi cepat atau lambat, pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu pasti akan tahu jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dan jika Sasuke tahu entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Hmmm….aku pesan kopi hitam tanpa gula." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Biasanya seorang gadis akan suka makanan atau minuman manis. Tapi ini? Sakura malah memesan kopi hitam tanpa gula?

"Kau yakin…?" tanya Sasuke masih ragu. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura sontak mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Ya, kau bisa membawakannya untukku kan tuan pelayan?"

"Ck, baiklah nona…silahkan tunggu pesanan anda sebentar…" ucap Sasuke seraya membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi memenuhi pesanan Sakura. Sakura sendiri yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

Tak berpa lama, kopi hitam pesanan Sakura telah tersaji di hadapannya. Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap heran Sakura yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Silahkan nikmati pesanan anda nona…saya permisi," Sasuke lalu membalikkan tubuh tegapnya hendak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersenyum tidak jelas namun sebuah tarikan di apronnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke lalu melirik pemilik tangan yang mencegahnya pergi.

"Uhh, bisakah kau disini sebentar Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Saukra dengan suara agak ragu.

"Hn tidak bisa…jam kerjaku belum habis dan juga _Bos_ pasti akan menegurku…" ucap Sasuke seraya melepas pelan genggaman tangan Sakura pada apronnya.

"_Souka_…kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu sampai jam kerjamu usai. Bukankah 2 jam lagi selesai?" tanya Sakura seraya melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada seduktif. Sakura hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Pokoknya aku akan menunggumu…" putus Sakura sepihak.

"Ck, terserah padamu nona pemaksa…" ucap Sasuke akhirnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang mendelik tak suka mendengar sebutan untuk dirinya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak berbohong. Ia masih setia duduk di meja samping jendela untuk menunggu Sasuke. Waktu 2 jam bukanlah waktu lama untuknya. Dia sudah pernah menunggu dalam waktu yang lama. Jangankan 2 jam, 200 th saja ia akan lakukan jika itu menyangkut Sasuke. Ck, cinta memang gila ne?

"Hn, kau masih mau menunggu disini Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak. Melihat Sasuke sudah keluar dari Caffé, Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengejar langkah Sasuke.

"Tunggu Sasuke-_kun_…kenapa kau meninggalkanku sih?" ucap Sakura pura-pura merengut sebal setelah berhasil mengejar Sasuke.

"Kau lelet…" ucap Sasuke singkat yang malah membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

Matahari senja mengiringi langkah kedua insan itu. Semburat warna jingga telah menggantikan langit biru cerah. Burung-burung mulai terbang kembali ke sarangnya. Rambut Sasuke dan Sakura bergerak liar tersapu angin sepoi-sepoi. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, sementara Sakura menatap ujung sepatu catsnya. Sesekali Sakura melirik malu-malu kearah Sasuke. Sejauh ini tak ada yang berbicara sampai Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya yang membuat Sakura juga menghentikan langkahnya dengan memandang Sasuke bingung. Sakura lalu berjalan tepat menghadap Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura seraya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Hn, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Sakura…" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"_Ne_, mengenai?"

"Mengenai malam itu. Malam disaat kau menemukanku tak sadarkan diri…"

'DEGG'

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. Ia takut tentu saja. Ia selalu takut jika Sasuke bertanya mengenai malam itu. Ia juga takut jika Sasuke menanyakan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dan yang lebih utamanya adalah takut jika Sasuke menjauhinya.

"Hn, kenapa….saat itu tak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhku?"

"_Ettto…ko-korewa_,"

"Aku sangat yakin saat itu aku dihajar habis-habisan oleh orang itu. Aku juga masih ingat saat aku terlempar membentur tiang listrik dan keluar darah dari mulutku. Jadi mustahil jika tak ada luka satupun di tubuhku…" ucap Sasuke tanpa jeda. Manik obsidiannya kini menatap penuh selidik pada manik hijau milik Sakura. Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura kontan semakin penasaran.

"Jadi…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sakura?"

"_Et-etto_…ak-aku…sa-saat aku menemukanmu…aku, aku tak melihat sedikitpun darah pada tubuhmu. Ak-aku hanya menemukanmu pingsan begitu saja…" jawab Sakura dengan membuang pandangannya gugup.

"Hanya itu?"

"Y-ya…ha-hanya itu, memangnya kau berharap apa Sasuke-kun? Ahahaha…apa kau berharap wajah tampanmu itu lebam-lebam dan juga pelipismu bocor? Ahh…atau kau berharap lambungmu akan mengalami pendarahan di dalam dan tulang rusukmu patah? Tidak kan? Hahaha…" jawab Sakura diakhiri dengan tawa kakunya. Sasuke yang melihat tawa sumbang Sakura semakin merasa aneh.

"Kau bohong…"

"Ap-apa?"

"Kau berbohong Sakura…aku masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap pukulan yang orang itu berikan. Perut, dada dan wajah yang terkena pukulan, bahkan suara retak tulangku saat tubuhku terlempar membentur tembok dan tiang listrik."

"…."

"Sudah seharusnya jika luka yang kau jabarkan tadi ada pada tubuhku. Dan juga…kenapa kau bisa menyebutkan luka-luka yang aku derita jika kau tidak memeriksa dan melihat lukaku langsung hn?"

'Skak Matt'

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura menutup mulutnya dan matanya melotot tak percaya. Sakura benar-benar lupa siapa sebenarnya Sasuke. Walaupun pemuda itu putus sekolah, tapi perlu diingat kembali bahwa Sasuke merupakan keturunan Uchiha yang kapasitas otaknya diatas rata-rata. Sial. Sakura benar-benar merutuki kecerobohannya dalam berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi…kenapa hal aneh ini bisa terjadi, dan…"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tatapan Sasuke tak berubah. Tatapannya malah semakin tajam membuat Sakura semakin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"….siapa kau sebenarnya?"

'DEGG'

Tubuh Sakura gemetar mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang selama ini ia hindari. Pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke langsung. Pertanyaan yang mungkin akan mengembalikan ia ke takdir yang sesungguhnya. Pertanyaan yang mungkin juga akan menjauhkannya hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah susah payah ia bangun.

'siapa kau sebenarnya…'

'siapa kau…'

'siapa…'

Pertanyaan Sasuke terus terngiang di kepala Sakura. Tubuh Sakura masih bergetar. Pandangannya juga masih berkaca-kaca. Sakura lalu menunduk kembali. Menunduk semakin dalam guna menyembunyikan raut menyedihkan wajahnya. Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Sungguh ia tak berani. Mata itu…mata hitam sekelam malam milik lelaki yang sangat dicintainya terus menatapnya tanpa ampun. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam milik Sasuke.

"…." Mulut Sakura bungkam. Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Namun detik berikutnya, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura malah maju menerjang tubuh Sasuke hingga mereka terjatuh di tanah.

'JLEBB'

Sebuah belati tajam menancap di sebuah pohon yang tepat berada di samping mereka berdiri tadi. Posisi Sakura yang menerjang Sasuke kini berada tepat di atas Sasuke. Sakura lalu melirik tajam sebuah belati yang masih tertancap. Rahang Sakura mengeras. Sakura melihat dari arah berlawanan sosok pelaku pelemparan tadi yang tengah menatap mereka dari balik pohon oak. Sosok berjubah hitam itu kemudian berlari secepat kilat melompati dahan pohon. Pandangan Sakura lalu beralih pada Sasuke yang masih syok dengan kejadian tadi.

"_Gomen_…" hanya sebuah kata maaf yang Sakura lontarkan sebelum gadis cantik itu berdiri dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan menghampiri pohon tempat belati tadi menancap. Ia mencabut belati itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Tajam. Belati itu sangat tajam. Jika tadi Sakura tidak mendorongnya, mungkin kini ia sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan sebuah belati yang menembus kepala bagian sampingnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Sakura…."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

.

.

**-SakuraXSasuke-**

**A/N : **hallo minna~, kita berjumpa lagi di chapter 4 nih… maaf kalo updetnya lama, masih sama seperti alasan yang terdahulu yaitu 'Sibuk'….hehehe semoga chapter ini gak terlalu mengecewakan ne, terimakasih saya ucapkan buat readers sekalian yang sudah senang hati untuk sekedar membaca, favs, follow, dan juga review… saya sangat senang karena ada yang mengapresiasi karya saya, sekali lagi terimakasih~…. Sampai jumpa di chapter 05 'My Love Just for You' ne…:D


End file.
